


Scented Markers

by Althea_1702



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, chilldren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althea_1702/pseuds/Althea_1702
Summary: He only wanted to use the scented markers.





	Scented Markers

Kibum and Taemin never got along, no one knows why, if one was too close to the other, the other would leave in a strop. The two could argue over everything and anything no matter how petty or dumb the conversation was. However, today's class A had a supply teacher and the teacher, unknowingly but stupidly, put the two 'enemies' together, their classmates let out a wince, they knew by the end of that day they'd have a pain in the head and grumpy children are something no parent wants.

Taemin was tired, so tired he couldn't bother to have an argument with Mrs Min, so the boy sadly trudged towards the seat next to Key, he let out a long sigh and something that sounded like a whimper. He was already tired of school. Not only was the boy tired, but he was also annoyed; his hair kept on moving back into his eyes, that were now unsurprisingly dull, every one or two minutes he had to swipe his hair back with his tiny hands. He really didn't want to deal with Kibum.

As he timidly sat down in his temporary seat, he could feel the glare from the black-haired boy next to him. The truth was, Taemin didn't mind Kibum, he just pretended to dislike the boy because the other didn't like him for some reason. Suddenly, the brunette felt a tap on his shoulder, knocking him out of his thoughts. The pressure on his shoulder (even though it was light) was enough to push him into Key. In return, the class was quite but maybe Taemin was just imagining it yet he still felt like everybody's eyes were on him and he didn't like that feeling, it made him feel nervous. He ducked his head as a blush ran across his face, he found the whole situation embarrassing.

"Why'd you nudge me? Now my drawing's ruined!" The pout that formed on his lips would have been cute if only he didn't have a major glare in his eyes. Taemin definitely didn't mean to do that, it was an honest mistake but who would believe him? And by the looks of it, neither would the teacher.

"Sorry." He whispered back. This had everyone looking back twice, Taemin rarely said sorry and especially not to Kim Kibum. Speaking of the usual anger drove boy, he just let out a dramatic sigh that sent his hair flying backwards and then he turned back to his drawing wondering if there was a possible way to fix it or would he just have to re-start.

Of course, it was Onew who startled Taemin, as the young boy looked towards his left, his eyes caught Onew's sheepish smile. Taemin just smiled back, the boy couldn't be bothered to do anything other than that. Taemin even know he had a piece of paper in front of him, how long had it been there? Waiting for Taemin to draw on it.

At that moment a brilliant idea flew into his head and a burst of energy chased out the sleepiness. This plan was amazing, Taemin would just draw a picture for Kibum but unfortunately, every idea Taemin thought of had problems. Where were the markers? The teachers surely put out the markers, it seemed that the markers were put between pairs and Taemin's eyes automatically flew to Kibum, yup the two would have to share. But there was something odd about the pack of markers that lay next to Kibum's drawing, the markers were scented. There was only one pack in the entire class and this was the first time Taemin had a chance to use them. So one of Taemin's short and chubby hands reached out towards the markers, specifically, the blue one, if Taemin wasn't bursting out in excitement he would have taken his time to sniff each marker individually, not only would his picture look amazing, it would smell amazing too.

As Taemin was invested in his drawing Key reached out for the blue marker but realised that it wasn't there, why wasn't it there? Key was pretty sure he placed the marker there and like instinct, his eyes snapped towards Taemin and indeed the light blue marker was in the hands of Taemin. Did Taemin dislike Key so much he'd take the colour from Key just to annoy him? Key thought everything Taemin did was to annoy him. So Key did anything any other child would do. He snatched that god damn marker off Taemin, after all, what colour could the sky be other than blue? You don't see are sky do you on a hot and sunny day?

Taemin felt the smooth plastic one second and the next second it was gone, his head snapped up and there was Key who was once angry again, Key then glared, "This is MY blue marker, you're not cool enough for it."

All the pent-up tiredness and sadness and hunger just welled up inside of him and Taemin started to do so. This caused everybody to freeze and look at Key.

That caused Key to find himself in the principal's office sat next to a sniffling Taemin and opposite the headteacher who was definitely rocking a poker face. The whole reason the two were in the office was silly but the supply teacher was inexperienced and didn't know what to do. Key had never been this scared in his life, well there was an incident with a cookie at the zoo but that's another story, he was sweating like a pig. Taemin was still crying and Key was wondering why. They always fight like this, so why was Taemin crying now?

"So, now you have realised what you have done wrong, we shall now move onto the punishments..." The principal kept going on and on, Key was too nervous to listen fully, he only caught a few details. "As this was minor all you have to do is say sorry to Taemin and both share a hug since you seem to hate each other."

"HUG, I'M NOT HUGGING HIM!" But with one glare from the woman in front of them had Key practically jumping onto Taemin and the two boys fell to the floor with Taemin underneath. The black haired boy kept on repeating 'sorry' as he squeezed the light out of Taemin, causing the said boy to blush.

As soon as Key let go, Taemin started to pat his cheeks hoping his cold hands would make the blush on his cheeks go away, his face was burning. "I'm sorry for ruining your artwork, I didn't mean to, it was by accident, I promise you. I felt really, really sad so I decided to draw you a picture but I didn't get to finish it." Taemin mumbled, his face turning a deeper shade of red as he showed the picture to Key's hand whilst looking away.

Now it was time for Key's turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? It was probably sooo bad.


End file.
